My precious
by chibiyasha1
Summary: My first fanfic.The first chapter is like a prologue. Roy gets kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1

It was still a couple of hours before the train reached its final destination. Colonel Roy Mustang and first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye were heading back to Central City after an inspection of a salt mine in the west of Amestris. Hawkeye was writing a report of the day's events. Mustang, on the other hand, was playing around with his gloves.

- You shouldn't do that, sir. The blonde lieutenant looked up from her report for a moment. I may not know much about alchemy, but you could accidentally set the whole train on fire.

- I don't care, Mustang replied with an evil smile. Just kidding, he added when Hawkeye's hand travelled from the paper she was writing on to the gun holster on her hip.

The train was suddenly slowing down and colonel Mustang looked at his silver watch to see if they were already arriving in central. It was still one and a half hour left until they would reach there.

A man's voice could be heard from a loudspeaker somewhere in the front of the carriage.

- This is your ticket collector speaking. It seems like we've got some technical problems, and we'll most likely be stuck here for a while. We're sorry for the inconvenience.

The minutes passed and Mustang, who had stopped the glove-playing, became more and more sleepy. Hawkeye, still concentrating on her report, almost jumped out of her seat when she suddenly felt the colonel's head on her shoulder.

- Err... umm... Colonel? No answer.

He was fast asleep. Hawkeye didn't dare to move, since she didn't want him to wake up. Actually, it was quite comfortable to sit like that. It was the first time she had been that close to him. She had known him for more than ten years, she was his teacher's daughter, she had joined the army because of him and she had fought by his side in the Ishbal war, but they had never been this close to each other before. She had loved him from the first time she met him, but she had never had the courage to tell him. He had such a handsome face.

Mustang smiled in his sleep when Hawkeye stroke his pale cheek with her left hand.

- Riza… he mumbled.

I wonder what you're thinking about, she thought for herself. She stroke some bangs out of her face and let her fingers play with his black hair.

All of a sudden the train started moving again. Mustang, who had been leaning against Hawkeye's shoulder in what had seemed like an eternity although only a few minutes had passed, woke up.

- I'm so sorry! He said, blushing, when he realized what he had been doing.

- It's okay; Hawkeye replied and gave him a light, gentle smile.

Mustang was surprised. He didn't expect her to react that way. She would most likely take out her gun, point it at his head and tell him to "never do it again or else…" But a smile? She hardly ever smiled to him, only to others. She didn't talk very much when he was near, but he knew that she could be very talkative with other people if they had something to talk about. After all, she had told Edward everything she knew about the Ishbal war. Mustang wondered if she disliked him or something…

He caught himself staring into Hawkeye's brown eyes and quickly turned away his gaze. He wondered for how long he had been doing that. Hopefully not too long.

- Colonel, what's wrong with you? Hawkeye didn't sound angry, just curious. Mustang only looked down on his hands, desperately trying to avoid her eyes that right then were piercing through him like x-rays. He hoped that she wasn't able to read others' minds.

- Colonel, look at me. Her voice was now demanding and he couldn't do anything but obey. He was her superior, but there was something with her that made him do anything she said. He would give up his life for her, so much was clear to him. After Hughes died, she was the only one he had left. Was it love? Mustang wasn't sure. At least he wouldn't be able to live without her.

He had had several other girls, which was no wonder, since he was very good-looking with his jet-black hair, almost black eyes and well-trained body. But he had never felt like this among any of them. Mustang opened his mouth but didn't have time to say anything before Hawkeye leaned over and kissed him. He could feel a chill go down his spine when his lips touched hers. It was happiness like never before and they both wanted, unaware of each others thoughts, that this moment would last forever. Still, they both knew that this was breaking the laws of the military. It was safe for the moment; they had a whole coupe for themselves.

Hawkeye gathered all her strength and her mouth formed the words she had wanted to say for so long.

- Sir, you are very special to me. I have loved you ever since I first saw you, she whispered to him.

- Please call me Roy. He smiled. Not his ordinary smirk, but a genuine, happy smile.

Now he was sure.

- I love you too, he said and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, yay ^^ at first it was meant to be a one-shot, but several people asked me to write more, so I did. Please tell me what you think :)**

A chill wind silently swept through the office. Apparently someone had left the window open. At 8:00 am, just as usual, a young, blonde woman entered the room.

- What a mess, Hawkeye sighed. She picked up the papers the wind had blown down from colonel Mustang's desk and started to stack them in piles. Roy Mustang had never been a very well-organized man. Maybe that's why she liked him so much. Opposites attract.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Ten past eight. He would be there in 15 minutes. After tidying up the room, Hawkeye started going through the documents in the file someone had put on her desk the day before. She and the colonel had been away inspecting one of the many mines in the West. The owners of the mine perhaps had to close down the mine due to the many earthquakes in the area, which had caused large cracks in the tunnel walls. Not many people knew that the earthquakes weren't normal earthquakes, that the source of them was a Homunculus digging a tunnel all the way around Amestris, deep under ground.

It was almost nine o' clock when Breda and Havoc interrupted Hawkeye's work by slamming the door wide open.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye! Mustang is hospitalized!

- WHAT?!!

This was the first time ever they'd seen her look scared.

- They say it was a car accident, but it doesn't really seem like…

Breda didn't have time to finish the sentence. The lieutenant had already run out of the room, down the stairs and out on the street. Through the window they could see her running down the street heading towards the nearby hospital.

Roy Mustang had overslept. It wasn't his fault, since his alarm clock hadn't set off. Things like that can happen to anyone, can't they? However, it was only a couple of minutes until he should be at work. He would be late no matter what, but he tried to be as little late for work as possible. He got dressed in a hurry, skipped the breakfast, took his keys and drove to work.

Suddenly something jumped out in front of the car and Mustang, who was driving quite fast didn't have time to break and drove straight into a wall on the right side of the street. The front of the car got totally crashed and Mustang was lucky to stay alive. The car started burning and Mustang, who had hit his head pretty badly, couldn't get the door up before he passed out.

- Excuse…Me, what's the room… Number… of Roy… Mustang?

Hawkeye was panting for air after running all the way to the hospital. The young woman on the other side of the desk looked up.

- Roy Mustang? Don't say you're dating that bastard. It was more like a statement than a question. I'll give you an advice. You'd better break up with him right now or he'll leave you for someone else as soon as you look away.

Hawkeye sighed. Apparently this was just another of the many women the handsome colonel hade dated in his 29-year-old life.

- No… it's not that way, Hawkeye said desperately. He's just my superior officer. Could you please tell me the room number?

- Yeah, yeah just wait a second… No, I'm sorry. There is no Roy Mustang here at the moment.

- What? But… Havoc and Breda said that he had been in a car accident and that he was here! Hawkeye almost shouted of desperation. The other woman's eyes widened.

- I heard of an accident not far away from here, she said slowly. But the car had exploded or something so it was completely demolished, but the strange thing was that there was no signs that there had been any persons in the car. Kind of confusing, isn't it?

Hawkeye didn't reply and just walked out. The weather was nice, sunny, and neither too warm nor cold. It was in the end of September, and the leaves on the trees were all yellow. She didn't have time to enjoy the weather. Don't cry, she told herself and started walking back to the office. What else could she do?

- So, how was he? Breda asked when Hawkeye returned to the office about 15 minutes later.

- Who told you that the colonel was in the hospital? Hawkeye asked back without answering Breda's question.

- We don't know, he said. But it wasn't anyone close to the Führer, that's for sure. Don't know his name though. I've never seen this guy before.

- That would make sense, Hawkeye said. Since the colonel isn't at the hospital at all. The woman in charge there told me that there had been a car accident but no one had been in the car.

- So you mean he's kidnapped?!

- That's a possibility, yes. And please don't shout. We don't want this to spread all over the military, do we?

The following days seemed to pass in slow motion. There had been no signs of the flame alchemist and Hawkeye was starting to lose hope. She wanted to search for him, but she didn't know where to start. There were no clues of where he had went, or if he had been kidnapped where he had been taken. What she didn't know was that he wasn't far away from her. Actually he was almost straight below her. A few kilometres under ground, tied up against a water pipe. Just in case he would wake up.

**So, what's really happened to Roy? Help me to find out, I don't even know myself. Send me a**** message or something! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everyone. I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to write this chapter. Hope you'll like it, though.**

He had done much worse things than this in his life. I mean, what's kidnapping someone compared to killing lots of people just because it was fun? So what did it matter if he kidnapped someone? He was desperately in love with the blonde woman he had met in town. At first he had thought of killing her as well but now he had changed his mind. She was so beautiful, he thought. She was strong and didn't get upset for small things. She seemed pretty smart, too. And her brown eyes... He could stare into them forever and even longer, it was like magic that kept his eyes glued onto hers. There was just one thing that prevented him from getting in touch with the woman of his dreams. And that was the flame-colonel. Not that the alchemist could do anything to him now, when he had knocked him unconscious and tied him against one of the many water pipes under Central City.

It was already late so Lieutenant Hawkeye got a bit surprised when she heard someone nocking on her door. Lots of thoughts about who it could be ran through her head. Maybe it was HIM?! Dressed in only her pyjamas she went to open the door. But it was not Roy Mustang who had come back.

It was Barry the Chopper.

"Hi missy" he said with a voice that sounded both happy and somewhat weird, as if he was trying to surppess a laugh.

"Umm... hi?" she replied, a bit confused. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Just wanted to see how you were a beautiful evening like this.... the stars are shining so brightly....."

"I'm fine. "

"I just.... wondered if.. you'd like to go for a walk."

"Are you embarrassed?" she asked. If she wouldn't have known that he was just a suit of armor she could have sworn that he was blushing.

"No..no!! I've just caught a cold! That's all! Nothing else!!"

"Hey... you're just a suit of armor. You can't catch a cold."

"Well.. yeah. Are you coming or not?" Barry asked.

"I'm sorry.. no. It's already late and I have to go to work tomorrow", she replied with a sigh.

Barry left without saying another word.

He had never fallen in love before. But now, the more she despised him, the more he came to like her. She was strong, independant and on top of that, she looked so damn good. But now he didn't know what to do. Should he just give up on her? No, it was still to early.

Hawkeye was a little confused. What was all that about? She definitely didn't want to go for a walk/date with Barry the chopper. She was Roy's forever, at least as long as he wanted her. Wherever he was right now, she hoped that he hadn't forgotten her. If he even was alive. She quickly shook that thought out of her head. He wasn't dead. He couldn't die! Not him... the flame alchemist.

Suddenly she came up with an idea. What if Barry the chopper knew anything about his whereabouts? She decided to go look for Barry the next day after she had finished her work.


End file.
